The present invention relates to a novel polyurethane hydrogel, a production process and use of the polyurethane hydrogel.
Hydrophilic polyurethane resins can be obtained by crosslinking and curing an isocyanate-containing polyurethane resin, i.e., a reaction product of polyol and polyisocyanate, in the presence of water. The hydrophilic polyurethane resins thus obtained are known as hydrogels useful as microorganism carriers, etc. (e.g., Advances in Biochemical Engineering/Biotechnology, Vol. 29).
The above hydrophilic polyurethane resins, however, have drawbacks. Since polyol, one of the starting materials, is a mixture of hydrophilic polyethylene glycol and hydrophobic polypropylene glycol, a solid or highly viscous resin tends to form and it is difficult to mix such resin with water. In addition, since the hydrophilic polyurethane resin lacks uniformity between the hydrophilic and hydrophobic portions, the ability of a hydrogel of the resin to carry microorganisms is insufficient.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 51794/1997 discloses a porous carrier suitable for use in bioreactors, which comprises a polyurethane hydrogel having communicating pores. This polyurethane hydrogel is produced by reacting a polyol, e.g., a copolymer of ethylene oxide and propylene oxide, with an isocyanate compound, then reacting the resulting isocyanate-containing polyurethane resin with water at a high concentration of the resin, i.e., at a water:resin weight ratio of about 0.5:1 to 5:1 and adding water to allow the hydrogel to swell with water.
This polyurethane hydrogel, however, has drawbacks. Since the polyurethane hydrogel has a large number of isolated holes and communicating pores, the hydrogel has a specific gravity of less than 1.0. When used as a microorganism carrier, the hydrogel floats in water and can not be efficiently dispersed by stirring, etc. The hydrogel with such a large number of communicating pores and air holes has low strength and the maximum possible volume by swelling with water is 1,000%. In addition, a high concentration is required for the reaction of an isocyanate-containing polyurethane resin with water to produce such porous hydrogel. In this case, pot life after mixing the resin and water is 20 to 30 seconds, and it is difficult to handle the mixture.
An object of the invention is to provide a polyurethane hydrogel free of the problems of the prior art, a production process and use of the polyurethane hydrogel.
Another object of the invention is to provide a polyurethane hydrogel whose volume swelling percentage can be more than 1,000% and which has substantially no voids such as air bubbles or pores, a specific gravity of 1 or more, and high strength and which is suitable as a microorganism carrier or a water retention material, a production process and use of the polyurethane hydrogel.
Other objects and features of the invention will become apparent from the following description.
The present invention provides the following polyurethane hydrogel, production process and use thereof.
1. A polyurethane hydrogel prepared by crosslinking and curing a terminal isocyanate-containing polyurethane resin (C) in the presence of water at a water:resin (C) weight ratio of more than 9:1,
the resin (C) being a reaction product of a polyisocyanate (A) and a liquid polyol (B), and
the polyol (B) containing 70 wt. % or more of a random copolymer prepared by copolymerization of ethylene oxide (a) and propylene oxide (b) at an ethylene oxide (a): propylene oxide (b) weight ratio of 50:50 to 90:10.
2. The polyurethane hydrogel according to item 1 wherein the terminal isocyanate-containing polyurethane resin (C) has a number average molecular weight of about 1,000 to 100,000.
3. The polyurethane hydrogel according to item 1 wherein the terminal isocyanate-containing polyurethane resin (C) is crosslinked and cured in the presence of water at a water:resin (C) weight ratio of 10:1 to 20:1.
4. The polyurethane hydrogel according to item 1 whose volume swelling percentage is more than 1,000%.
5. The polyurethane hydrogel according to item 1 which has substantially no voids and has a specific gravity of 1 or more.
6. The polyurethane hydrogel according to item 1 which has a compressive strength of 0.1 kg/cm2 or more.
7. A process for preparing a polyurethane hydrogel comprising crosslinking and curing a terminal isocyanate-containing polyurethane resin (C) in the presence of water at a water:resin (C) weight ratio of more than 9:1,
the resin (C) being a reaction product of a polyisocyanate (A) and a liquid polyol (B), and
the polyol (B) containing 70 wt. % or more of a random copolymer prepared by copolymerization of ethylene oxide (a) and propylene oxide (b) at an ethylene oxide (a): propylene oxide (b) weight ratio of 50:50 to 90:10.
8. The process according to item 7 wherein the terminal isocyanate-containing polyurethane resin (C) is crosslinked and cured in the presence of water at a water:resin (C) weight ratio of 10:1 to 20:1.
9. A microorganism carrier comprising the polyurethane hydrogel of item 1.
10. A water retention material comprising the polyurethane hydrogel of item 1.
The present inventors carried out intensive research to achieve the above objects and found the following:
(1) The terminal isocyanate group-containing polyurethane resin (C) is liquid-like and easy to mix with water.
(2) When this polyurethane resin is crosslinked and cured in the presence of water at a water:resin weight ratio of more than 9:1, a polyurethane hydrogel whose volume swelling percentage is more than 1,000% can be produced.
(3) Since CO2 generated during crosslinking evaporates out of the system due to the presence of a large amount of water in the system, the hydrogel has substantially no voids such as air bubbles or pores and thus has a specific gravity of 1 or more and high strength.
(4) Since the reaction of polyurethane resin and water occurs at a low concentration of the resin, pot life after mixing the resin and water is about 1 minute or longer. Therefore, it is easy to handle the mixture.
The present invention was accomplished based on these findings.
xe2x80x9cVolume swelling percentagexe2x80x9d as used herein is defined by the following equation:
Volume swelling percentage (%)=(V/V0)xc3x97100 
in which V0 is the volume of terminal isocyanate-containing polyurethane resin (C) before addition of water; and V is the volume of polyurethane hydrogel formed by addition of water.
Examples of the polyisocyanate (A) of the present invention are compounds conventionally used for production of polyurethane resins and having an average of at least two isocyanate groups, preferably two to four isocyanate groups, per molecule, and a number average molecular weight of about 100 to 2,000.
Specific examples of such polyisocyanate (A) are organic diisocyanates such as hexamethylene diisocyanate, trimethyl hexamethylene diisocyanate and like aliphatic diisocyanates; hydrogenated xylylene diisocyanate, isophorone diisocyanate and like cycloaliphatic diisocyanates; tolylene diisocyanate, 4,4xe2x80x2-diphenylmethane diisocyanate and like aromatic diisocyanates; adducts of such organic diisocyanate and polyalcohols, low molecular weight polyester resins, water or the like; cyclic polymers of two or more of such organic diisocyanates; and isocyanurates and biurets of these organic diisocyanates.
Representative commercially available products usable as polyisocyanate (A) are xe2x80x9cBarnock D-750xe2x80x9d, xe2x80x9cBarnock-800xe2x80x9d, xe2x80x9cBarnock DN-950xe2x80x9d, xe2x80x9cBarnock-970xe2x80x9d and xe2x80x9cBarnock 15-455xe2x80x9d (trade names; manufactured by Dainippon Ink and Chemicals, Inc.), xe2x80x9cDesmodule Lxe2x80x9d, xe2x80x9cDesmodule Nxe2x80x9d, xe2x80x9cDesmodule HLxe2x80x9d, xe2x80x9cDesmodule ILxe2x80x9d and xe2x80x9cDesmodule N3390xe2x80x9d (trade names; manufactured by Bayer AG); xe2x80x9cTakenate D-102xe2x80x9d, xe2x80x9cTakenate-202xe2x80x9d, xe2x80x9cTakenate-110Nxe2x80x9d and xe2x80x9cTakenate-123xe2x80x9d (trade names; manufactured by Takeda Chemical Industries, Ltd.); xe2x80x9cCoronate Lxe2x80x9d, xe2x80x9cCoronate HLxe2x80x9d, xe2x80x9cCoronate EHxe2x80x9d and xe2x80x9cCoronate 203xe2x80x9d (trade names; manufactured by Nippon Polyurethane Co., Ltd.); and xe2x80x9cDuranate 24A-90CXxe2x80x9d (trade names; Asahi Chemical Industry Co., Ltd.).
The liquid polyol (B) of the present invention contains 70-100 wt. %, preferably 80-100 wt. %, of a random copolymer prepared by copolymerization of ethylene oxide (a) and propylene oxide (b) at an ethylene oxide (a): propylene oxide (b) weight ratio of 50:50 to 90:10. The weight ratio of ethylene oxide (a) to propylene oxide (b) in the copolymer is preferably within the range of 50:50 to 80:20. Either linear or branched random copolymers can be used. Suitable copolymers include hydrophilic copolymers having an average of at least two alcoholic hydroxyl groups, preferably two to four alcoholic hydroxyl groups, per molecule, a number average molecular weight of about 500 to 50,000 and a hydroxyl equivalent of about 250 to 25,000.
Since liquid polyol (B) is a low viscous liquid at normal temperatures and is easy to handle and readily adjustable with respect to hydrophilicity, it is desirable. Examples of the polyol (B) include random copolymers prepared by copolymerization of ethylene oxide and propylene oxide at the above specified ratio, addition compounds of such random copolymers and the low molecular weight polyols below formed during or after the copolymer production, mixtures of such random copolymers with the low molecular weight polyols below, and mixtures of such random copolymers with polyalkylene glycol.
Examples of such lower molecular weight polyols include ethylene glycol, propylene glycol, diethylene glycol, trimethylene glycol, tetraethylene glycol, triethylene glycol, dipropylene glycol, 1,4-butanediol, 1,3-butanediol, 2,3-butanediol, 1,2-butanediol, 3-methy-1,2-butanediol, 1,2-pentanediol, 1,5-pentanediol, 1,4-pentanediol, 2,4-pentanediol, 2,3-dimethyltrimethylene glycol, tetramethylene glycol, 3-methyl-4,3-pentanediol, 3-methyl-4,5-pentanediol, 2,2,4-trimethyl-1,3-pentanediol, 1,6-hexanediol, 1,5-hexanediol, 1,4-hexanediol, 2,5-hexanediol, 1,4-cyclohexanedimethanol, neopentylglycol and like glycols; glycerin, trimethylolpropane, trimethylolethane, trimethylolmethane, diglycerine, triglycerine, 1,2,6-hexanetriol, pentaerythritol, dipentaerythritol, sorbitol, mannitol and alcohols containing 3 or more hydroxyl groups.
By addition of a polyol with 3 or more hydroxyl groups, the final gel product is provided with increased crosslinking density and high strength. However, excessive addition of polyol is not desirable because excessively high crosslinking density results in a low volume swelling percentage. Preferably, the proportion of the polyol with 3 or more hydroxyl groups in the liquid polyol (B) is 10 wt. % or less.
The lower molecular weight polyol may be added to the random copolymer of ethylene oxide (a) and propylene oxide (b).
A polyalkylene glycol such as polyethylene glycol may also be added to the random copolymer of ethylene oxide (a) and propylene oxide (b).
The terminal isocyanate-containing polyurethane resin (C) of the present invention can be synthesized by mixing the polyisocyanate (A) and liquid polyol (B) in such proportions that the isocyanate groups in the polyisocynate (A) are in excess relative to the hydroxyl groups in the liquid polyol (B) and reacting at 10xc2x0 C. or higher, preferably 20xc2x0 C. to 200xc2x0 C., for several minutes to several hours. The resulting resin (C) is usually a transparent solid or highly viscous liquid.
The proportions of the polyisocyanate (A) and liquid polyol (B) are selected so that the molar ratio of isocyanate groups in the polyisocyanate (A) to hydroxyl groups in the liquid polyol (B) will be about 1.01:1 to 2:1, preferably about 1.1:1 to 2:1. If the amount of isocyanate groups is more than 2 moles per mole of hydroxyl groups, a large amount of the polyisocyanate (A) remains unreacted, thus being undesirable. If the amount of isocyanate groups is less than 1.01 mole, the reaction product will have an excessively high molecular weight and gelate, thus being undesirable.
The terminal isocyanate-containing polyurethane resin (C) is not limited with respect to number average molecular weight. Preferably, the resin (C) has a number average molecular weight of about 1,000 to 100,000.
According to the present invention, water is added to the terminal isocyanate-containing polyurethane resin (C) at a water:resin (C) weight ratio of more than 9:1, preferably 10:1 to 20:1, more preferably 12:1 to 15:1, and the mixture is stirred to give a uniform liquid mixture of the resin (C) and a large amount of water. Because the resin (C) crosslinks with part of water in the mixture, a high water content polyurethane hydrogel is obtained. More specifically, by crosslinking and curing the resin (C) in the presence of water at a water:resin (C) weight ratio of more than 9:1, a hydrogel whose volume swelling percentage is more than 1,000% can be produced. The water used may be pure water or may contain water-soluble substances such as salts.
If crosslinking is carried out in the presence of water at a water:resin (C) weight ratio of less than 9:1, hydrogel with a volume swelling percentage of more than 1,000% can not be obtained, even if a large amount of water is added for swelling after crosslinking. In this case, pot life after mixing the resin and water is short and a crosslinking reaction usually starts after 20 to 30 seconds. Therefore, it is difficult to handle the mixture. In addition, the resulting hydrogel has a low specific gravity and low strength because intense foaming causes many air bubbles and communicating pores.
According to the present invention, a liquid mixture of resin (C) and water at a water:resin (C) weight ratio of more than 9:1 usually starts crosslinking and curing after about 1 minute, forming a polyurethane hydrogel. Because of the long pot life of the liquid mixture, a desired shape (e.g., sheet, spherical, cube, rectangle, or cylinder) can be obtained by pouring the mixture into a suitably shaped container and shaping. The mixture can also be formed into a coating film with a thickness of about 100 xcexcm to 10 cm by applying the mixture to a substrate by flow coating or by using a bar coater, a roll coater or the like, then crosslinking, curing and thereafter removing the film from the substrate. Examples of useful substrates include mold releasing substrates such as glass plates and silicon sheets; and sheets or processed products of polyethylene terephthalate, polyvinylchloride, aluminum or the like. If necessary, sheet substrates may be coated on both sides.
In the above shaping process, crosslinking may be accelerated by heating to not higher than 100xc2x0 C., although satisfactory crosslinking and curing are achieved even at ordinary temperatures.
The hydrogel product thus obtained may be formed into any desired shape by secondary processing such as cutting or crushing. If necessary, the resulting product may be further reshaped.
The polyurethane hydrogel thus obtained has a volume swelling percentage of at least 900%, preferably 1,000% or more, more preferably 1,100% to 2,000%. The hydrogel, which is produced by crosslinking the resin (C) in the presence of a large amount of water, has substantially no voids such as air bubbles or pores because CO2 generated during crosslinking evaporates out of the system. This hydrogel has a specific gravity of 1 or more, preferably about 1.01 to 1.1, is also elastic and has high strength. The compressive strength is usually 0.1 kg/cm2 or more, preferably 1 to 100 kg/cm2.
The polyurethane hydrogel of the invention is suitable for use as a microorganism carrier or a water retention material.
A microorganism carrier made of the hydrogel of the invention is elastic and suitable for attachment of microorganisms. Therefore, a large number of microorganisms or cellular material thereof can be attached. The type of microorganism to be attached to the carrier is not restricted. The carrier can be used for both anaerobic and aerobic microorganisms. The carrier is useful for attaching one or more kinds of microorganisms, for example, mixtures of various organisms such as activated sludge.
Examples of microorganisms include molds such as Aspergillus, Penicillium and Fusarium; yeasts such as Saccharomyces, Phaffia and Candida; and bacteria such as Zymomonas, Nitrosomonas, Nitrobacter, Paracoccus, Vibrio, Methanosarcina and Bacillus.
A simple method for attaching microorganisms to the hydrogel is to place the hydrogel into a fermentor or bioreactor in which the microorganisms have been suspended. It is also possible to attach microorganisms by putting the carrier in a culture medium and then seeding and culturing microorganisms in the medium. After attachment of microorganisms, the carrier may be placed into a bioreactor. Although the amount of the carrier placed into a culture medium, fermentor, or bioreactor is not restricted, a preferred range is usually about 1 to 60 volume % of the medium.
The carrier is most suited for use in fluidized-bed bioreactors or agitation fermentors. It is also possible to use the carrier in fixed-bed bioreactors or fermentors.
A water retention material made of the hydrogel of the invention has high water retention and is thus suitable for various uses.
The water retention material of the invention can be used, for example, as an indoor humidity control material, gardening soil additive, agriculture moisture control material, water culture medium material, and desert afforestation material. In such applications, use of the hydrogel of the invention achieves remarkably long-term uniform water retention, as compared with only the application of water. Therefore, the hydrogel of the invention is highly useful for many purposes.
The present invention will be described below in more detail with reference to Examples and Comparative Examples.